Black Horse and a Cherry Tree
by TheodoraTMRBlack
Summary: Sesshomaru kept someone away from InuYasha... someone who has changed Sesshomaru's heart and will change InuYasha's future! Told from Sesshomaru's POV. SessXRin Rating had to be updated. Rated T until Chapter 7.
1. My Heart Hit a Problem in the Early Hour

**Hi people. This is Theo and my first re-edition of some of my old stories. If you read them the first time, this is revamped and hopefully greatly improved! I hope you enjoy my story.**

**(I do not own any of the following except InuYin, Kohomaru, InuYenega)**

_Flashback 200 years:_

"Inu-Tashio!" The young human cried out to my father, just as the dirty half-breed cried out in her arms.

What kind of filth has my Father gotten involved with? Humans… they are disgusting creatures… I thought as I watched the scene unfold before me. I decided to go inside the burning building, might as well look for the poor bastard that abandoned us. The woman's cries were slowly fading away as I delve deeper into the flames that had consumed my father and his once bright future. He truly had tarnished not only his reputation, but our entire family's! Maybe we will be respected again since he is gone. I had just walked inside the door of what was once a bedroom when I heard a baby's cry. Wait, Izayoi had twins, is that possible? Why had I not known previously? I followed the crying to a supply closet. Someone must have put the young babe in there, hoping it would die. Not that I can blame them… half-breeds are a disease. Then a thought occurred to me. A human must of placed this babe here. A human thought they could destroy one of the great dog demons, and a child of the Alpha no less! Damn humans. They are a greater disgrace than any filthy half-breeds. Half-breeds at least have some redeeming qualities. I decided just to spite the humans, to rescue the young one from certain death. I lifted the baby in my arms and headed back outside.

I heard Izayoi call out to me, "Sesshomaru! Oh thank you for saving her!" I looked at her. So the baby was a girl. In my rush to exit, it didn't cross my mind to look, but what to do with her now?

Izayoi held out an arm obviously wanting to take her daughter. Why should she want her? She was the one who abandoned the babe in the fire in the first place! I held the babe closer to my chest. What was wrong with me? Why did I, the great Sesshomaru, feel the need to protect the half-breed infant? She was just spawn of my father, nothing significant… Yet she had been abandoned by those she trusted… like me…

If her mother left the burning building without her, how can I trust that she won't allow other harm to befall her? How can I trust Izayoi to properly raise a child, even a half-breed, with the proper respect for her Alpha? Wait trust? I trust no one anyway! Not anymore. This thought made my decision.

I told Izayoi, "As a reward for saving your daughter, I will keep her." The look of shock and desperation that crossed the humans face was enough to know that I made the right decision.

"But . . ." The woman complained. I glared at her, how could she question my authority? She, just a lowly human, obviously had forgotten her place in the world and would never teach this young girl the proper ways of a demon. She sighed defeated, "Fine . . . you . . . you may take her, but" She interrupted me mid flight, "What will be her name?"

I thought what to name the child I have now claimed as my ward? I looked at her. Her hair was beautiful silver and her eyes, pure amber. I looked up at the human, "Her name will be InuYin." I then flew away never to see the human again.

_Flash-forward 93 years:_

"Oh, Big Brother!" I heard young InuYin call from behind. I turned towards her. The little scamp was running up the road behind me. Cheeks rosy and smile wide across her young face.

"What is it, InuYin?" I paused for a mere moment, allowing her to approach me. She was panting slightly and her pink kimono was ripped and stained with dirt… again.

"I picked you some flowers! Look! They match the symbol on your armor!" She said, pointing to the family's honeycomb crest, which was a deep red like her flowers.

"Yes, InuYin. They are very pretty. Now go put them with the others." I sighed. Why can't this girl fight the way she picks flowers or talks? She would be the best fighter in the world! Always collecting those damn flowers and talking a mile a minute, but her swordsmanship had little to be desired.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why do you keep this pest with you?" The annoyance Jaken asked. I didn't answer. Who I choose to accompany me was none of his business. And she was not too bad… afterall, I did allow him to follow me around.

"Big Brother, is mister Jaken annoying you again?" She asked reading my emotions. I refused to answer. Her ability to read me, unsettling me, once again. She knew me as no one did and I'm still trying to come to terms with that. No one has known me as she has.

Jaken came around and stood in front of InuYin, stopping her in her tracks. "InuYin! Address our Lord with more respect! You are only a pest, who should be greatly honored to be able to accom- OW!" Jaken cried as I hit his head. He then started mumbling apologies. The toad.

We continued walking down the road, but InuYin was lost in thought again, as happens often with her. "Hurry up, InuYin. You will be left behind."

"K!" She cried running after me. "Big Brother?" She looked nervous, as she always did when she wanted to ask me something that she thought I would not approve of.

"Yes?" What does she want now? What could be bothering her so?

She cringed slightly, "I know you don't want me to bother you, but I need to ask you a question." I nodded my approval. She continued, "So we are after a mister InuYasha, who stole your favorite sword right?" I nodded. That is what I told her. "Then why haven't we found him yet?" That wasn't what I was expecting. I froze for a millisecond, what was I going to tell her? Certainly not the truth, that he was her age and I refused to fight a child.

"Because . . . I believe that he might have given it to someone else and I am trying to find out whom." I told her. She gave me a questioning glance, not completely believing me, but she shrugged and hopped on Ah-Uh. Silly child. Always questioning everything.

"K!" She said, her normal self again. "Big Brother? One more question?" She asked, slightly worried I would say no. I sighed and nodded my consent. "Do I _really_ have to hide from mister Jaken again tonight? I don't like being alone for so long!" I had almost forgotten tonight was the new moon. The night she transformed into a human, poor girl.

I sigh slightly, "Yes InuYin, but it isn't so bad, is it? I come to join you after Jaken falls asleep." She used to cry on new moon nights, and she always suffers from terrible nightmares on those nights if I am not near. I have never minded, gives me time to think and speak to her without her knowing.

Sadness entered her beautiful amber eyes, "I know. I just wish it could be like it used to be, when I didn't have to hide at all." She said dipping her head in sadness.

Her sadness touches my heart as no one can. I always feel that she should never frown, never be upset. It just places something heavy in my heart that I cannot remove until she smiles again. I checked over my shoulder. Good, Jaken hadn't caught up yet. I leaned over and hugged her to my chest, "Its okay, InuYin. I know. I know."

_82 years later:_

"Do you really have to leave, InuYin?" I asked hugging her to my chest. My little girl's growing up. Her long, flowing silver hair tickled my nose as she placed her head on my shoulder. Good thing, Jaken's not here. The toad.

"Daddy?" A young boy pulled at my trousers. My dear son, InuYenega, whom I abandoned when he was just a pup. His sharp, amber eyes piercing my own. His moon mark on his forehead reflecting mine.

"Yes, InuYenega?" I said addressing my son. I hope InuYin treats him better then I do. I've ignored him the last 8 centuries.

His nose twitched slightly, as if he smelled something terrible, "Do I really have to go with the stupid half-breed?" My, his mother taught him well. I forget that not all see InuYin as I do.

Another young breath huffed and InuYenega, "Yes," said my nephew, Kohomaru. He was very interesting. He was half-dog, half-wolf hybrid, also known as a mixed breed. I, to this day, don't know what my little InuYin saw in that wolf-breath Koga. "You have to go with us because Uncle has to focus on finding the monster, InuYasha. Besides, I would think you would prefer to go with us. I mean, Uncle abandoned you when you were born," Ouch, Kohomaru, "and your mother abandoned you to mate with some jerk." The anger InuYenega felt at these words were tangible. I felt his want to transform into his true form, but a simple growl from me stopped him from going that far, but the fight was to ensue none the less.

InuYenega glared at Kohomaru, "Stay out of my head, you brainless, wolf-breathed mixed-breed!" Kohomaru did not take InuYenega's insults well. They jumped at each other's throats.

"OKAY!" InuYin shouted trying to separate the young ones.

I stared at the young boys, still arguing around her. "Are you sure you can handle them, InuYin? You can stay for a while longer until they get used to each other."

She shook her head, "No Big Brother. If I do not go now, I may never be able to leave." She sighed deeply, but with tears in her eyes and that beautiful smile on her face she managed to get out, "Good-Bye, Sesshomaru." She then turned away from me, not looking back, dragging the young boys behind her into the village.

"Good-Bye, my sweet InuYin."

**Sesshomaru really is sweet and truly cares for precious InuYin. I can't wait until InuYin and InuYasha meet, can you? Alas, that is a few chapters away, but until then enjoy the next chapter with a little SessXRin action. **

**Theo**


	2. My Heart Knows Me Better Than I Do

**Hey! A nice moment to take a deep breath and enjoy a beautiful, Sess and Rin moment… ahh, meeting your soulmate is truly romantic, isn't it? **

**I do not own anything about this chapter… except maybe some of Sess's thoughts… **

_Shortly after the big battle with InuYasha:_

Damn! I thought. How could I let InuYasha defeat me? How did he manage to cut off my arm?! Damn! Wait . . . I smell a human, a young female. I could smell the fear come off her in waves. I heard her rustling in a bush to my left. How dare a human try an sneak up on me! I sat up and displayed my anger. She gasped and paused for a moment but continued to approach me. What was wrong with her? She stood there watching me for a moment. She placed a capsule of water near my feet and ran away, nodding from the water to me, obviously wanting me to drink it.

I stared at the water for a moment, how peculiar, "I . . ." I called out to the girl but she had left already.

Damn, that . . . sweetly stupid human. She ought to know better.

_Later on that evening:_

I smelled that human girl again. This time she brought food. I refused to look at her and acted as though I hadn't even noticed her presence. Maybe that will teach her to leave me be. She quietly walked over to the water and placed some food there next to it. She refused to budge until I looked at her. Her intentions were clear, eat the food. Stupid human child.

As she turned away to leave I told her, "Mind your own business girl. Your generosity is wasted, I don't eat human food." I hoped that it would get this strangely kind human away from me. I, in my nearly 2,000 years, have never met such a kind human without something to gain from it. For she certainly had nothing to gain from me. She stopped and turned towards me for a moment, I wonder what she was thinking, before she turned away again and walked away back to her village. How strange. I stared at the food for a moment, pondering her actions before I decided to rest.

_In the morning:_

I awakened to the familiar sound of the young girl in the bushes. This time something was different, off.

She smelled like blood. And quite a bit of it.

She started limping out of the bushes, "No Thanks." I told her as she approached with the food, hoping that she would return to her village to heal. Why would she visit me when she is clearly so injured, and what happened to her? Did someone do this to her? I swear if I find… Wait . . . Why would I care? She's just a human, and yet . . . she seems so familiar…

She quickly ran up fell to her knees and bowed her head before she offered me more food. "I told you. I don't need anything from you." The little girl sighed in defeat. She stayed for a moment and I could tell she was in pain, though she hid it well.

Finally my curiosity got the best of me; at least that is what I told myself, "Where did you get those bruises?" She looked up, not expecting my question. Why do I care? "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Why did I say that? Why don't I just make her tell me? Because, I thought answering my own questions, She reminds me of InuYin, Carefree, but still careful of other people thoughts and opinions . . . soft-spoken and yet a conspicuous personality. Someone who will care for anyone, no matter what, or who, they are or how they treat you.

She sighed. I turned my head to look at the strange girl. She looked at me and smiled. Why did she smile? Why did she have to look like InuYin when she smiled? That beautiful smile that seemed to light up the whole area and caused my heart to lighten at the sight.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked her. "I simply asked a question. I don't care. I'm just curious." Well . . . that wasn't a complete lie . . . When I asked I was just curious, but she continued to smile anyway. Strange human child.

She left shortly after to return to her village. I realized I was quickly becoming too attached to her. I stood up for the first time in 2 days. "Ow . . ." I said as my back popped. Good thing no one's around, for that was very unlike me. I walked in the general direction the girl walked, looking for a trail. When I found it, I immediately started looking for Jaken. I turned my face to the wind. I found his scent a little to the east in a nearby field. As I approached the field, I heard Jaken talking to himself. "He was testing . . . he was teasing . . . he was testing . . . He was testing! Lord Sesshomaru! Would you have actually risked my life to test your sword?!" I was quickly becoming tired of his ramblings and picked up a nearby stone, "You ungrateful dog!" Okay ramblings, I can stand, but no one insults me without punishment. I threw the rock at his head. Hard. It hit him in the back of the head. He fell off Ah-Un and screeched in pain.

As I walked over, Ah-Un awakened and looked at me with an approving look. When Jaken saw me he gasped and quickly ran to stand on Ah-Un's heads, "Lord Sesshomaru! Before I continue in your service, were you actually testing your sword on me?"

I glared. "I was excepting a relieved welcome from you Jaken. Not an interrogation."

Jaken's mouth gaped at what he had said. He chuckled nervously, "Right, I'm glad you're well. I thought you might be dead!" I tossed another rock at his head. How dare he think someone like InuYasha even be able to hurt me, much less kill me! Though… he did cut off my arm. My dear 'brother' was going to pay for that. He screeched again as the rock connected with his face.

Suddenly the wind picked up from the west. The young girl . . . and her blood! I could smell that there was a great deal of her fresh blood. She was bleeding profusely! So much she might be… no this cannot be. And the smell of wolves was mixed with her scent. I said aloud, "I recognize this blood." Oh, no... Please Gods, let it not be true. I told Jaken to hurry and took off towards her smell. When I arrived, she was already dead. I felt my heart drop at the sight.

As I stood froze at the sight before me, Jaken walked up. "What is that?" he exclaimed, "Fuhh, Phew! She's a goner that's for sure." All I could think was, that could have been InuYin. I could see InuYin in the little girl place. "She must have been attacked by wolves." Jaken turned his head to me, "Look at the teeth markings. Do you recognize this pathetic human?" She's not pathetic, I thought to Jaken. She was wonderful and kind. She has a smile that could light up your very soul. She reminds me so much of InuYin. I almost cried at the sight. The little girl who smiled at me . . . was gone? Never to smile or laugh for another? She was . . . dead? No… this cannot be true. I felt my heart deadening, refusing to believe the sight in front of it. I felt my muscles tensing against my will. My body wanted to rip itself apart, while my very soul just wanted to lie down and crumble into dust… What's wrong with me? Suddenly, Tenseiga called out to me. I started pulling it out of its sheath.

Jaken cried out in alarm, "What?! What are you doing, sire?!" I didn't know myself. I was being ruled more by my instincts than my conscious at that moment.

I finished pulling it out of its sheath and held it for a moment as Tenseiga continued to pulse in my hand as if it had a heartbeat of its own, "Interesting." Suddenly, I could see demons of the underworld standing over the young girl. Was this the work of Tenseiga? "I can see them. Demons of the underworld . . . I will do another test." I said thinking hard. Could this actually work? Could I actually save her? This precious child with the smile of pure light? "I'll use the Tenseiga."

Jaken gasped at my proclamation, "Another test? What are you doing sire? What are you doing?"

I raised the Tenseiga a little higher in the air a swung at the demons. As I hit them, it simply felt like I was hitting air. They screamed in pain and disappeared. Jaken gasped in surprise. I quickly got on my knees and held the little girl's head, waiting. Would it work? Please, gods let it work. Please save the girl of the golden smile and warm kind heart. Save this human. Abruptly, I heard her heart beating again. Could it be true? Have the gods blessed me? The girl groaned and opened her eyes and looked at me. At first confusion crossed her face, then it was slowly washed away by that smile that could warm a demon's heart.

"She came back to life! Lord Sesshomaru, you resurrected that human girl with the power of Tenseiga?" Jaken said as the young girl stood and left my arm. Oh, how I wish I could have held her to my chest like I used to with InuYin. I stood up and walked away, hoping my emotions were still in check and not splashed across my face. The joy I felt at this moment was almost unbearable. Why did I feel this way? And about a human no less… Why had I let this human child affect me so strongly?

I felt for this girl more strongly than I did even for InuYin, or for my idiotic brother InuYasha. I laughed internally. Why did he think that I hated him? I did not. I care for him, like I care for InuYin. I only acted the way I did so that others didn't think badly of me as they did Father. The last thing I need is more dishonor on my family. I wish I knew I would feel this way towards him back when I was raising InuYin. Now she probably hates him, because of what I have done . . .

I came back from my deep thoughts when I heard Jaken screech at the young girl. I walked away a little quicker. No one must know of my strong feelings for the little girl. I must push them down. Push them away. I heard her say her name was Rin. Rin . . . No one must know of my strong feelings for Rin . . . . No one.

**Okay… I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, I promise, we get to the fighting and all that fun stuff. You'll have to bear with me sometimes. I'm a gushy hopeless romantic who will occasionally wander off in the SessXRin direction, but I'll wander back.**

**Theo**


	3. So I Stopped it Dead for a Beat or Two

**Hello again! A brand spankin new chapter for you to enjoy.**

**Setting: Kagome's hut, about 3 years after the anime ended. Kagome is 21 and Rin is 15. Kagome is currently heavily pregnant with her first child.****Kagome and Rin are working on a quilt and Sesshomaru is watching.**

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, Kohomaru, and InuYenega**

My Kagome smells so… prosperous. Makes my nose tingle. I heard the old woman, Kaede talking with InuYasha about Rin in Kaede's hut.

"I'm not sure, InuYasha. Should we really let Rin make this decision on her own? It will change her life permanently!" I had brought up the subject of Rin deciding who she wishes to stay with, obviously with the village or with me, while Rin was picking flowers. Kaede told me she wished to speak with InuYasha about this matter first. I scoffed in her face. Isn't it Rin's decision? And why InuYasha? He was not her father or her brother, and it was I who took care of her for so long…

"I think its Rin decision, isn't it?" That was my annoying half-brother. I felt a small smile creep on my face before I could stop it… I've been smiling more lately and it was starting to concern me. I am Sesshomaru! I do not smile!

"But don't ye think that Sesshomaru's a little . . . dangerous?" She asked. Damn that woman! She knows nothing about me, or my feelings for Rin! She cannot make a proper decision based on actions towards my enemies! I almost growled, but caught myself, remembering that I wasn't in that room. I was in here with Rin and she would question it. I must regain my self-control. Remember, it does not matter what that woman says, the only thing that matters is what Rin wants.

"No." InuYasha said after a moment's pause, "He can be stupid, but he would defend Rin with his life. I actually think she is safer with him than in the village . . ." I raised my eyebrows a little, slightly surprised at this. Is this truly how he views me? And are my feelings for Rin that obvious? I must be more careful. I didn't know InuYasha thought this way about me . . . "but he is still a butthead!" Now, THAT sounded more like him.

All of a sudden there was a bell ringing outside. "Oh!" Kagome exclaimed, attempting to get to her feet, "That's the herb woman. I wonder what new herbs she has." Herb woman? Why have I never heard of this woman who interacts with Rin?

I stared at Rin questioningly. She told me, "She is someone who occasionally visits our village with her son and nephew, with herbs from other areas that are either hard to get or extremely rare. She comes here since she knows that we have so many healers that travel to the other nearby villages, and so she makes a good profit here." Okay, makes sense. Obviously not someone who visits often.

I nodded then grunted, "What is her name?"

"Nobody knows. She always wears this hat that completely covers her hair and half her face, same as the young boys, for religious reasons, I guess." She shrugged. I followed her outside. The moment my nose made it out the door, I could smell these visitors.

So familiar . . . I racked my brain for where I recognized the smell. Suddenly it hit me like a falling tree . . . InuYin. I felt ridiculous that I didn't recognize it immediately, but it has been about 20 years since I saw her last. I turned my head towards the smell, and there they were. My sweet InuYin was wearing a very large hat and a red, with white flowers, kimono. The boys almost could have been twins except for their different mokomokos, my son's was white and Kohomaru's was brown. Other than that they look exactly alike in their matching dark gray with purple outfits and large hats.

I heard InuYasha leave Kaede's house, but ignored him. All I could think about was InuYin. She must have sensed my presence, for the wind would have blown my scent away from her, for she looked up.

She ripped the hat off and cried, "BIG BROTHER!" She ran into my arms and I embraced her. My sweet InuYin… oh how I've missed her. Her sweet scent of cherry blossoms, her long silver hair that reflects the moonlight…

I whispered into her hair, "Oh, how I missed you, my sweet InuYin!" The boys sighed and removed their hats as well.

"Well, I didn't see that coming." InuYenega said to Kohomaru.

Kohomaru said, "I know. What are the chances that Uncle would happen to be in this village?"

Rin whispered, "Demons . . . they are demons? I guess that explains the hats!"

InuYasha just stood there mouth agape, "WHAT THE HELL! WHO IS THAT? Isn't that the herb woman? Why is she hugging you, Sesshomaru?" He started yelling, but calmed down a little towards the end. Confusion swept over both InuYasha and InuYin, neither had a clue about the other.

I tried quickly thinking up a lie, but in the end decided to tell him the truth, "InuYasha . . ." I said as I turned and walked a little towards him.

"Poisongrasp!" WHOOSH! InuYasha cried out in pain and fell to his knees clutching his shoulder. DAMN! How could I be so dumb! I, Sesshomaru, would never make such a simple, idiotic mistake!

I'd forgotten about InuYin's dagger. The Doku no Tanken was one of our father's molars, his only gift to InuYin, just like the Tenseiga to me. She could toss it and it would always hit its mark. What made the Doku no Tanken so amazing was its poisonous bite. The moment it touched her enemy's skin, Doku no Tanken sent poison into their system, completely paralyzing them, making them vulnerable to attack.

InuYin was getting into the attack position I taught her, the killing blow. My, she must have practiced a great deal while we were separated. She was never this quick before.

I quickly turned fully around and grabbed her by the shoulders, throwing her off balance, making it impossible for her to strike. "InuYin," I said with authority, "stop." I knew my voice would knock her out of the fighter's trance she had placed herself under.

She blinked a great number of times, like she just woke up from a dream and was trying to grasp reality. "Sesshomaru?" She said almost dumbly, "You said that the demon, InuYasha, stole your sword? I was just trying to get it for you." Now what am I going to say? Damn it, InuYin. You're only making things more complicated then they needed to be.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked through his pain, "What is this woman talking about? You better give me some answers or, damn it, I'll . . ."

InuYin swiftly walked to get in front of me and pointed her dagger at InuYasha, "Nobody threatens my Big Brother." They glared at each other for a moment.

Suddenly, Jaken walked up. "Rin I got the stupid . . . Oh InuYin!" Jaken dropped assorted fruit to the ground and ran over to InuYin's feet. "You stupid girl! What are you doing here? I thought you were smart enough to stay in the village we left you in! Oh! You stupid half-breed . . . OW!"

There are some things I can stand from Jaken, but insulting my family is not one of them. "Jaken," I said gravely. He was rubbing the large bump on his head.

Then he looked up at me, trembled with fear, and fainted… some things never change. InuYin started laughing, "You always were a stupid toad!" I felt a ghost of a smile pass over my lips… yes, some things never change…

InuYasha stood up, the poison starting to wear off and asked me again, "Who is she?" I knew that he wasn't going to wait much longer. Before too long, he would whip out Tetsusaiga and destroy half the village… again.

"InuYasha, InuYin . . . you are," I paused. My mind that I had trained was crying out for me to stop, but my heart knew that they had been left in the dark for too long. I knew that this was going to change our lives forever and I did not want that, but they were going to just let this be. I never knew that this was going to be so hard. I swallowed down my pride, and said as loudly as I dared, "twins."

**Ok, I like the way this chapter went. I'm really excited about the next chapter, where the plot thickens! Just wait and see InuYasha's and InuYin's reactions… I hope they are as accurate as possible!**

**Theo**


	4. A Big Black Horse and A Cherry Tree

**I worked really hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it! Next chapter, I promise, we get to the fighting and all that fun stuff. You'll have to bear with me sometimes. I'm a gushy hopeless romantic who will occasionally wander off in the SessXRin direction, but I'll wander back.**

**Disclaimer: I own only InuYin, Kohomaru, and InuYenega . . . **

"WHAT THE HELL!" InuYasha and InuYin screamed in my face. I almost covered my ears with my hands, but instead only allowed a slight eye movement give away any sense that it had affected me. Did they forget that my hearing was better than theirs?! InuYin's higher pitch resonated just right with InuYasha's deeper voice to make my ears ring.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from her place next to Kagome. "Wh-what is going on?" Rin almost whispered. I felt myself grow weak at the sight. Rin was only upset, because I was being yelled at . . . and I hate it. She should never be upset for me.

Kagome walked up to me, "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Keeping this secret must have nearly killed you." Kagome said with sympathy in her eyes. How would she know anything? I . . . I did this for their own good. It was what was required of me and I fulfilled my duty to them. It didn't matter how I felt about it, only that it was necessary. As is natural for an Alpha to take care of his pack… did I really just think that? They are not in my pack!

"What the hell are YOU talking about, Kagome?" InuYasha asked completely confused. Kagome was obviously angry with InuYasha's lack of understanding, while my pride made me upset with her in depth look at my motivations.

Kagome shook her head at him, "Don't you ever think about how others feel? He's been carrying this secret around for years, obviously trying to protect YOU, InuYasha! He never told you because YOU would have gone out and looked for her and she probably would have killed you the moment your name left your mouth, because before he knew you, he hated you, remember! And YOU," She said turning her attention to InuYin, "You think that after he trained you to HATE InuYasha that he was going to tell you that he was your twin?! That would have crushed you! Especially since Sesshomaru was trying to kill him at the time! That was probably why he never told you in the first place! Because he didn't want to lose you!" Kagome panted, exhausted from her outburst. InuYasha and InuYin just stood there, shock as the truth was laid before them. The truth that I would have never told them. A truth that I would have never even told myself.

I stood there waiting for a reaction from one of them when I suddenly felt arms around my waist, "Oh Lord Sesshomaru! I wish . . . I wish there was some way to make this easier for you!" Rin cried on my side, wishing there was some way she could help. That certainly was not the reaction I was expecting. I wanted to hug her, hold her in my hands and tell her it was all right, but . . . I couldn't. My stupid pride refused to let me hold her and to show such affection in public, honestly at all. Damn! I can't stand the sight of my precious Rin crying.

InuYenega walked up to her and patted her on the back, "Hey. It's okay. Father's strong and such a small matter as this wouldn't be able to stop him!" He exclaimed, confident of my abilities. I wanted to smile, but realized something . . . InuYasha didn't know I had a son. Damn… yet another problem for me to deal with. Dammit!

"SESSHOMARU! You have a son?! When? How? What?" He said walking up to me and glaring. I glared back. It is none of his damn business. I have had centuries of life before he was even born.

"You have a son, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked from my side, lifting her head to look at InuYenega. I nodded. I didn't trust my voice to remain strong when Rin looked so . . . happy and proud to meet my son. How peculiar… She out of everyone, I would have thought would be upset at the prospect of my son. Yet she looks so proud of him. As if she was as proud of my son as if he was her own pup.

"Damn, Sesshomaru! I can't stand being lied to!" InuYasha said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at me, "And I can't stand you!" InuYasha screamed as he rushed me. Gods, not again. How often do we have to go through this? I threw Rin and InuYenega towards Kohomaru and drew my Tenseiga. I didn't want to kill my brother . . . . Not anymore. Or at least not today.

"InuYasha, stop." I said authoritatively as I blocked his jump attack. I stepped back, hoping to avoid confrontation. I used Tenseiga as little as possible beyond defending myself. Unfortunately, InuYasha had other ideas.

"Windscar!" I quickly jumped to the side as Rin's hut was ripped to pieces by the attack.

"HEY!" Rin said from the side, at me or at InuYasha, I do not know. InuYasha used the opportunity of me being distracted to attack. I jumped to the side again, barely avoiding his attack. Either he was getting better, or I was getting rusty. I must practice more if I to defend myself… and potentially Rin, properly. I swung at his side and he jumped over the Tetsusaiga without releasing the handle. That was when I realized that during his last attack he struck the ground instead of my head and effectively got it stuck.

"Surrender, InuYasha." I told him. Tetsusaiga was stuck a good 2 feet into the ground. It was going to take a few good minutes to get it out. He glared, but nodded.

He knew when he was defeated, but not without a snide comment, "Damn you, Sesshomaru."

One out the way, all that's left is . . . OW! I fell to my knees in blinding pain. My hand flew to my shoulder, as if pressure could dim the pain. "Damn it, Big Brother." I barely heard through the pain, "Why?"

I felt hands on my cheeks, "Lord Sesshomaru?! Are you okay?!" Rin asked me. I knew the moment my mouth opened, I would groan, and so I nodded. "Are you sure, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked really worried. I didn't move. I knew movement would only cause the pain to last longer. I heard InuYasha and Kagome go inside their hut. He must have gotten his sword unstuck. Kohomaru and InuYenega were whispering to each other and InuYin was behind Rin, but all I saw was Rin. My sweet, beautiful Rin, the silly talkative girl who I . . . . How did I feel about her? I . . . loved her. I would never admit it to anyone, but I did . . . with my whole heart and soul.

"Big Brother?" InuYin said, finally calming down and coming to sit next to Rin. "What can you tell me about . . . my brother?" Finally, as the pain disappeared, I looked up at the two most important women in my life, my sweet little sister, InuYin, and the owner of my heart, Rin.

I swallowed the remainder of my pain and replied, "Why you should just go and talk to him, InuYin." She bowed her head and walked towards the hut.

"Will . . . will you introduce me to the young boys, Lord Sesshomaru?" I nodded as we stood. We walked over to Kohomaru and InuYenega who were arguing.

"HA! No way! My Father would never do it!" InuYenega yelled at Kohomaru.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen the way he looks at her? I bet my best hat that it'll happen!" Kohomaru said.

"You ARE ON!" InuYenega said, and they shook hands.

"What are you boys discussing?" I asked them.

They froze, turned to me, and, at the same time, said "Nothing!"

I shook my head. I really didn't want to know. "Kohomaru, InuYenega, This is Rin." I said pointing to Rin, "Rin this is Kohomaru and InuYenega." I said pointing to them in turn.

"It's nice to meet you!" They both chimed at the same time.

Rin laughed, "It's wonderful to meet you as well. So…" She turned to InuYenega, "You are Lord Sesshomaru's son?" He nodded and she turned to Kohomaru, "Then who are you?"

Kohomaru smiled, "InuYin is my mom."

"Oh!" She smiled down at him. She turned back to me and we just stared at each other for a moment.

Kohomaru said, "You owe me a new hat."

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Do you want to guess what the boys were betting?**

**Theo**


	5. Now I've Got A Hole for the World to See

**So you're going to hate me… *Evil Smile***

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, Kohomaru, and InuYenega**

Suddenly, a burning log came flying out of Kagome's hut and right at us. I picked Rin up and flew to the left,

"What the hell?!" InuYenega cried, as the log rolled in the river, barely missing him.

I turned towards the hut, "Damn InuYasha, InuYin, can't you get along for a few minutes?" I was actually enjoying myself. I should have known that THOSE TWO would ruin it.

_In the Hut:_

"Damn it! No wonder Big brother kept me away from you! You're an ass!" InuYin yelled.

"ME? You're the ass! You're the one who gave me the herbs!" InuYasha shouted back, throwing some blanket at her.

"YOU were the one who squished them!" I walked in after this and realized what they were arguing about. The place reeked. Bad. I almost had to leave. I covered my nose with my hand. Kagome looked confused. The human obviously couldn't smell it. It smelled bad but was a fairly faint smell. My eyes started to water. Damn that was an appalling smell.

"Shut. Up." I told them. They got very quiet very quickly, and covered their noses too. "Sit." I told them and they did. "Stay." I said passing my limits. This smell was messing with my temper. "Rin, Please remove that nuisance." She walked into the hut but was confused by which one I meant. I chuckled inwardly. "The plant." She quickly picked up the brown leaves and ran out of the hut, making sure that the door remained open behind her. I attempted to take a deep breath, but the air was still laced with the horrifying smell, and nearly ended up choking instead. "Now, InuYin and InuYasha, You shall not argue over such little things, and apologize. NOW."

"Yes, sir." InuYin answered immediately, but InuYasha was a little slower and added a butt-head to the end. Suddenly, and unexpectedly, Kagome cried out and a strange smell laced the air.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked rushing to his wife's side.

"M-My water broke." She stammered. I immediately left, leaving a worrying InuYasha and a confused InuYin behind. I instantly started seeking out Sango or Kaede. Luckily, I saw Sango walking with her children next to the river.

"Sango." I called out to her. She turned her head and walked my direction. "Kagome is about to have her child." I told her. Her eyes got wide; she sent her children home and quickly ran into the hut.

I sensed a strange and dark presence coming from the forest. I turned and saw that Rin was now running back towards me and away from the woods. I heard a strange shuffling noise from Rin's area, and a smell that was familiar . . . oh Gods. I felt my eyes go wide. "Rin!" I cried out as I took off towards her but was too late. Rin was already in the hands of one of my more powerful enemies, Kyōryokuna Sunēku, the snake demon.

"Sssesssshomaru, my old friend. Assss you can ssssee I have ssstolen your little human. If you do not give me your sssswordssss, I will kill her." He said holding out his other hand. I pulled out Bakusaiga, ready to kill him, but he obviously saw my intentions. "Ssssesssshomaru…" He squeezed Rin, who whimpered out in pain, "Choose wisely." I, without thinking, immediately dropped Bakusaiga and untied Tensaiga from my waist. But it did not matter what I did. As soon as my weapons touched the ground, he quickly bit Rin and dropped her. I flew to her and carried her safely to the ground a ways away.

"Oh Gods, Rin." I said as I looked down at her. There was a huge hole in her shoulder and it was bleeding uncontrollably.

She whimpered and whispered, "Sesshomaru…" Suddenly, I felt a burning in my chest. I looked down and I saw one of Kyōryokuna Sunēku fangs sticking out, nearly piercing Rin again. He backed up and removed his fang from my chest. I stood up and turned around to face him. The pain was greater with the fang removed, but I didn't care. This snake killed Rin. He killed her. Now… he must die…

"Ha. Now you will never survive Sesshomaru. You know as I do that my venom is lethal to all creatures." I didn't care. This snake had to pay for what he has done. I could feel my blood boiling, and my eyes turning red, even if I couldn't transform. The venom was making me weak. I had to hurry. I had to kill him quickly. Stupid snake was too busy basking in his glory to pick up my swords. I ran over and grabbed the hilt of Bakusaiga, turning quickly and slashing at his back. He turned and managed to push me off. Now, facing each other, I grabbed a tighter grip on my sword and flew right for his face. He managed to deflect me, but I knew he wasn't going to survive this battle. I managed to take off his right arm with my next attack and he hissed in pain. I heard InuYasha and Sango run out of Kagome's hut and to Rin's body. While he was distracted, I managed to cut off his head, and he managed to squeak out some final words, "Damn you, Sesshomaru."

I remained in the air for a moment, and then fell with a thud to the ground. I lost sight of everything. I could no longer see. Suddenly there was a strange weight at my neck and I could feel my body healing. I realized that it must have been my mother with her necklace. I heard her whisper that it was going to be okay. I do not know why she was there, or if it was truly her or just some dream death blessed me with, but I told her my greatest wish, and my last request. "Go save Rin." I then accepted the black emptiness of death with open arms.

***Evil Laugh***

**Theo**


	6. Said Look This Way, Will You Marry Me

**So… HA! Not over. Try again.**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, only own InuYin, Kohomaru, and InuYenega**

"Sesshomaru? Son? Wake up!" I heard my mother call to me. I must be in hell and this is my eternal punishment… please Gods, show me some mercy and let that not be true!. "Sesshomaru, You lazy asshole! Wake up!" I opened my eyes. I realized that I wasn't dead. I was in Sango's hut, in the village. I groaned. Dying gave you a massive headache. I sniffed the air. I smelled heavily of death but other than that I was fine. Wait… I am FINE!

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at my mother. The bitch was staring at me, unfazed, with her large amber eyes.

"Giving you a gift, Sesshomaru." She said, gesturing at her necklace which was around my neck. Then, it occurred to me. Rin, where was Rin? Damn! Damn, Damn, Damn! That Damn woman saved me when I specifically told her to save RIN!

"Where is Rin?" I asked standing up.

"Now, Now Sesshomaru. Why do you care? She is just a human?" She rolled her eyes, "But if you must know the filth is where you left her." I rushed out the door, no longer caring about her, that damned bitch. I stopped next to InuYasha, who was holding a crying Kagome. The boys and InuYin were standing near Kagome's hut awkwardly, not really fitting in since they didn't know her that well. Kaede and Sango were discussing funeral things. I just stood there, staring at the body of the girl I loved.

"InuYasha," He looked at me, "Give me the Tetsusaiga." He looked at me like I was crazy. It took him a moment, but finally he understood and handed it to me. I didn't care that it burned my hand; I took it to the woods and cut down trees releasing my frustration and anger. I came back about 2 minutes and a flattened forest later and handed InuYasha back his sword. He took it and placed it back into its sheath. I knelt next to Rin and ran my fingers through her hair, her lovely black hair. I can't believe she's dead. Please Gods, take me instead! Suddenly a thought came to me. The necklace! Would it work? It shouldn't but I would give my life for hers. I quickly slipped it off my neck and placed it around Rin cold body. I prayed that if there really was a god out there that he would let it work. I heard the thump-thump of Rin's heart. Could it be true? Please Gods do not be fooling with me now!

Rin opened her eyes and grinned, "Lord Sesshomaru?" I picked her up in my arms and held her to my chest.

"Oh thank the Gods, Rin! I thought I had lost you." I said into her shoulder. I held her as close to me as I could. I will never let her go again.

She hugged me, "Oh Sesshomaru." I did something that I swore I would never do . . . I cried. I cried in happiness that my Rin was alive.

"Hey! I think Sesshomaru's crying!" Shippo said.

"Impossible!' Said Myogua.

"Yeah, nothing makes my Father cry!" Says InuYenega.

From my left, "I bet spicy noodles that he is! Oh and you owe me a bag of seasoned rice!" Kohomaru said.

InuYenega growled, "You're on!" I looked up and hit them on the head. Now they all had bumps the size of my fist on their heads.

"HA! I win! So what's that, a new hat, a bag of seasoned rice AND a bowl of spicy noodles! I'm on fire!" I sniffled. I can't stand that Rin makes me this weak, this vulnerable, but I love her anyway. And I swear I will do anything for her!

"Rin." I whispered.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" She whispered back into my hair. I must tell her the truth. It was well past time.

"I . . . I love you." It was hard, but she needed to know. She gasped in surprise at my announcement.

She snuggled closer to me. "Sesshomaru, I . . . I love you, too." I felt my eyes widen. I wasn't really expecting her to . . . well say that. Most humans would be disgusted, but not my Rin.

"Do you understand my meaning, my sweet Rin?" I whispered in her ear, "Do you understand what I want?"

She nodded and smiled the smile that captured my heart, "Sesshomaru… I want to be your mate." She sniffled slightly. I noticed she was crying and wiped her tears away. She caught my hand and held it there against her cheek, "There is nothing that I want more, my Lord."

"About time!" InuYasha said from behind us. I stood up with Rin in my arms. I stared at him questioning. "You've only been in love with her, oh forever! It took you long enough to say it!" I just rolled my eyes and smiled widely… Everyone stared at me like my head exploded, but I didn't care. After a moment Rin started laughing and I could not help but join in. I had never been so happy in my entire life and everyone was speechless…

Except for my precious Rin, "I love your laugh, Lord Sesshomaru. You should laugh more often."

I smiled down at the beautiful girl in my arms, "As long as you're with me, I will."

Suddenly, Mother's, excuse me, my necklace started glowing with a strange, bright, bluish light. Rin and I stopped laughing and just stared at it. Abruptly, it shot a ray of light about 6 feet away from us and the light formed a figure. A very familiar figure to me.

"Father." I said to the figure as it formed my father's form. Is this true? How can this be?

"Father?" InuYasha and InuYin said, coming to join me.

"Hello, children." The ghostly figure of our father said. "I am very proud of you all." He said with a smile. InuYasha and InuYin just stood there, trying to absorb all this information. I was shocked and could not understand it myself.

"InuYasha, I am happy and proud that you use the Tetsusaiga for good purposes, and that you found love in the form of Kagome." InuYasha almost blushed at this praise from a father that he never knew. I felt the corner of my mouth turn up. He never knew how proud our Father would have been.

"InuYin, I am happy that you have found happiness in healing and in raising Kohomaru and InuYenega. Thank you both for finding a place on this earth where you are accepted, something that I couldn't do." They both nodded, unable to speak. I do not think that they truly believed what was in front of them, but I supposed it to be true. After all, that necklace was a gateway to hell, so if Father found the other side, it could be possible that he could send a message.

"Sesshomaru, my son. I am very proud that you managed to overlook your pride and find happiness in the beautiful Rin." Rin smiled and nodded her head in as much of a bow that she could do from my arms. "Now Sesshomaru and Rin, you have two options. One, Sesshomaru, you can suffer a similar fate to me and die around the same time as your new found mate," We blushed at this, we may have wanted to be mates, but simply putting it out there was still strange… and I knew that this was not the option we would take. My Father left too much behind, as would I, for this to be acceptable. "or two, you, Rin, can wear that necklace for the rest of your life and you instead will die when Sesshomaru dies, for your souls will be connected."

We both became wide-eyed at this, "How?" I asked him.

"That necklace has the ability to take a soul from the hell, right," We nodded, "Well it can also KEEP a soul from entering Hell as long as it's true owner is alive."

She gasped, "Is that true, Lord Inu-Tashio?" Rin asked.

He nodded, "So as long as Sesshomaru is alive and you wear that necklace, Rin. You both shall live. But Rin, you can NEVER take it off. The moment you do, your soul will be sent to hell." We nodded understanding and he disappeared. I shouted for joy and kissed Rin. There was a loud gasped as everyone around us was shocked at the sudden public display of affection.

"Oh my GODS! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said appearing from nowhere, unfortunately like he always did.

I looked at him, dead serious "Jaken."

He shook from fear, "Y-Yes L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You are from now on, to address Rin as Lady Rin. Understand?" He nodded then fainted. Rin laughed melodically. I could listen to her laugh all day.

"Now. Lady Rin?"

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked giggling as I gently set her down on her feet.

I got down on one knee and grabbed her hand I stared into her eyes, as I was now her height, "My Dear Rin, will you . . . bear my child?"

Rin started crying, "Of course." She hugged me tightly, and kissed my cheek and I knew that I was never going to let her out of my sight again.

**Okay I KNOW this was more a SessXRin moment, but I promise it is important. They will not all be like that. I try to make it, half romance half action… though if you are not into the romance, you might want to jump ship in the next few chapters because it is going to get hot and heavy soon. Like... next chapter.**

**Theo**


	7. I Can't Quite Get There

**A couple of weeks later… The day before the night of the new moon.**

**WARNING: THIS IS THE CHAPTER THE RATING GOES UP TO M. PLEASE CONTINUE AT YOUR OWN RISK! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, InuYenega, and Kohomaru.**

"Kohomaru! Come back here!" InuYin yelled at her son as he ran away, chasing InuYenega. I laughed, and now it feels so good. She could be so funny. My laughter still caused stares from the humans in the village, but I supposed that could be due to the fact that I haven't left since the attack…

"Sesshomaru?" My lovely Rin called. I walked over to my incredibly beautiful mate-to-be and kissed her. I would do anything for this woman

"Yes, my lovely Rin?" She chuckled slightly and blushed… we were both still adjusting to this wonderful affections we could share.

She acted like she wanted to grab my hand and she was being very shy, "Why are you still here? Why have you not gone back to your palace and your people?" She looked up into my eyes as I grabbed her hand, "Are they not worried about you?"

I placed her hand on my heart, "Dear Rin. If I left you here, then someone might try and kill you while I'm gone." The very thought sent a shiver down my spine, "And I cannot allow that."

"So after our marriage, you shall go?" She almost looked concerned at my answer.

I smiled at her, "Yes, _we_ shall leave."

She looked shocked and pulled her hand away, "But will you not lose the respect of your people if they find out that you have taken a human as your mate?" She turned, becoming more upset, "Your dream is to become a great Alpha, and you cannot do that without the respect of your people… I will not have you give up your dream for me… I'm just some lowly human…"

I spun her around and hugged her to my chest, "You are my dream now. You, Rin, made my dreams come true."

She laughed softly, "You silly demon…" she held me back.

Then, suddenly, Kagome yelled, "Koga! Ayame! It's good to see you!" I watched as she, carrying her twins, ran across the front area of Rin's rebuilt house and over to hug Koga, Ayame, and their son and daughter. A thought occurred to me. Koga was the name of the wolf-breathed mutt that was Kohomaru's father. I wondered if this leader of the east was one and the same…

I saw InuYin peek out the door of her hut. She was glaring at Koga, who was talking with InuYasha. "Yo, Koga!" She called out to him as she walked towards him. He gulped. Rin and I walked closer. If I was excited or anxious, I still do not know.

"Hey, InuYin. Long time, no see huh." He told her obviously nervous. Then he was unexpectedly on the ground with a huge welt on his head where Kohomaru's fist connected. I felt an evil smile crawl across my face. I cracked my knuckles, preparing for a fight and to kill him, should InuYin request it.

"Hey." InuYin replied, "Koga, I would like you to meet OUR son, Kohomaru." She said gesturing to him. The look on Koga's face was priceless.

Koga head popped up, "OUR son? You mean that . . . ? And he is . . . ?"

Ayame looked really ticked off, "Aimi, Daichi, please go play with the other children." They nodded and took off, knowing to stay away when their mother was angry. I gently pushed Rin behind me, to protect her should something go wrong.

Koga crawled away from her, "Now Ayame, sweetheart, There's no reason to get angry! This happened a long time ago! Long before we were married." She still looked about ready to kill him, "Long before we even met!" He exclaimed.

"But I loved you Koga . . ." InuYin said, "I loved you with my whole heart and left me alone in the middle of the night, without a note saying what happened or why! Do have any idea how hard that was for me?! Especially after I found out I was pregnant with your child!" She walked up and slapped him, with tears in her eyes. She then ran away, with InuYasha on her heels, trying to comfort her. I couldn't decide what to do. I really wanted to kill him for making InuYin suffer, but that could only make her suffer more…

"You no good, dirty, wolf-breathed, ASS!" Kohomaru yelled, "How dare you! Look at what you did to my mother! You made her suffer! You ruined her life! I HATE you! You fucking butthead! I hope we never have to see you again!" He yelled at Koga and kicked him in the face. I snorted… even I wasn't expecting that…

Koga quickly stood up and grabbed Ayame's arm. "Ayame let's go. I'm not in the mood to get my ass kicked by a dirty mixed-breed." Ayame just nodded and called their children, and they left. Kohomaru fell to his knees exhausted from his outburst, and cried.

InuYenega quickly ran over to his adopted brother, "Kohomaru . . . Dude, You kick that asshole's butt! That was cool!" A small, sad smile appeared on Kohomaru's face.

Kohomaru sniffled and looked up at InuYenega, "Thanks."

I whispered in Rin's ear, "I'll be right back." She nodded and I took off towards where InuYasha and InuYin ran off to. "InuYin? InuYasha? Where have you two disappeared to?"

The sun was going down when I approached the clearing they were sitting in, "InuYasha . . . I just, do not know what to do. I wish I could give Kohomaru a happier home, but I do not think I could."

He put his arm around her shoulder, "It's alright, InuYin. He loves you, no matter what and so does InuYenega. You are their family and they couldn't ask for anything more." Right then the sun set, I had forgotten that it was the night of the new moon and they started changing. InuYin's hair changed instantly to black and her eyes faded to brown, while InuYasha's eyes changed instantly and his hair faded to black, so for a split second, they were no longer identical, then the moment passed and they were twins again.

I slowly approached them, silently, and when I was right behind InuYin, I reached down and tickled her. "Big Brother! Stop It!" We all started laughing and enjoying each other's company. InuYin was staring up at the stars… much like she did when she was small and still afraid. She would say that the stars made her feel safe… like the stars were angels and the moon was her parents hugging and watching over her…

"It's hard to believe that 3 short years ago, I hated you, Sesshomaru, and I didn't even know you existed, InuYin, and yet now, we act as if we've been this way our entire lives." InuYasha said, souring the mood.

"InuYasha," InuYin slapped him upside his head, "Shut up."

We all laughed and sat together in comfortable silence. I believe that this is truly the life Father wanted us to have.

After a couple of hours sitting and discussing our lives, InuYasha's twins came over carried by their mother and Rin. "InuYasha…" Kagome said as she sat down, "Hold Momoko for me." She handed her daughter with the dogs ears and black hair over to him. "Rin… Hand me Ryuuhiko." She said. Rin gently placed the silver haired boy in her lap.

"You know," InuYin said, "He could almost be human, except for his hair color."

Kagome shook her head, "No. They both have their father's eyes."

Rin came and kneeled down next to me. She whispered in my ear, "Sesshomaru. I'm going to bathe in the river… feel free to join me." She left then without giving me time to respond. I felt my eyes go slightly wide as they watched her walk away. My little Rin, just invited me to join her bath… Maybe she really is not little anymore… I was in shock. I knew that it was to happen, but I did not expect her to initiate it. And I certainly did not expect for it to come before our wedding…

I stood up, "I have business to attend to." I said as I left. No one questioned me.

When I arrived at the river, she was already in. Her clothes laying on a rock near the bank. I sat and watched her for a moment. Her pale skin glowing like starlight in the dark. Her movements were so graceful, I could have watched her for hours. She looked up and her deep brown eyes were fixed upon me. She smiled, "Are you going to join me, or just stand there all night?" She shivered, "Hurry and decide. The water is cold."

I felt a deep clench in my gut and shivers go up my own spine. Without speaking, I slowly began to undress. Removing my armor and mokomoko took some time, but she did not say a word. Rin simply stared as I slowly removed the last of my clothing. I stood there for a moment, allowing her to drink in every inch of me before I began to approach her. She was right the water was freezing and I felt myself growing with anticipation. Her eyes began to grow as she watched me enter the river. I was mere inches away from her before you looked up into my eyes. "Rin." I whispered, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Her answer was placing her arms around me waist and pulling her body against me. I attempted, and failed, to hold in a delighted groan as her soft flesh touched mine. Her breath was shaky, "Lord Sesshomaru… All I want is you…"

I gently picked her up and she placed her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck as I walked us deeper into the river so only our shoulders and up were above the water. "Rin…" I whispered softly in her ear, "This may hurt and I am so sorry." I kissed her lips harshly and I gently placed myself into her. She groaned softly against my lips when I reached her inner wall. I stopped, "Rin, last chance to change your mind." She looked at me, determined, and forced herself over the last couple of inches, breaking that internal barrier and giving herself to me. She groaned in pain and I saw tears beginning to form. I quickly kissed them away. I forced my lips onto hers as I slowly started moving inside of her. She took a sharp intake with every movement, but pulled me closer her to her. I began to speed up and she looked deep into my eyes and placed a rough, luxurious kiss on my lips. I pulled away and continued to speed up as I placed a trail of kisses down her neck. She began to make noises. Wet, delicious noises that spike up my need for her. I could feel her ecstasy grow around me as she forced herself closer and dug herself into my chest. She exploded around with a glorious squeal of release, but I was not done. I continued my steadily increasing rhythm of thrusts as my own ecstasy grew. I need release and I needed it desperately. I felt myself forcing deeper and faster inside of her, all gentleness gone. I felt my beast coming to the surface and I tried to fight him back but it was too late. I felt my need take over and I dragged Rin to the shore. I dropped her to the ground and went as deep as I could. I bit her neck full force with my fangs and I dug my claws into her shoulder blades. She cried out in pain and that finally sent me over the edge. I felt the release come over me and my beast was satisfied. I was once again in control and I slowly, carefully removed my fangs and claws from her precious skin. I licked away the blood and, after a moment, finally looked at my beautiful mate's face. She looked terrified and like she was in extreme pain. I felt tears come to my eyes as I whispered, "I'm going to come out now okay? This is going to hurt." She nodded and, as gently as I could, I removed myself from the bloody mess. She stiffened, but did not call out. I turned over and laid down beside her, tears flowing unchecked down my face, "Dear Gods, Rin… I am so sorry." I began to choke on my tears, "I thought I could control myself. I thought I could be gentle and sweet and make this first time romantic for you, but all I've done is hurt you and-"

She placed a deep kiss on my lips, silencing me, "Thank you, Sesshomaru." She looked down at me with love. "It was perfect."

I placed my hand on her back to steady her and she winced at my touch, "Rin. Let me see your back."

She laid down on top of me, as if her weight would prevent me from standing, "No. Please don't ruin this moment further…"

I knew then, that it was serious. I gently picked her up and sat her down on my lap with her back to me. I pushed her hair over her shoulder and saw the terrible damage I caused, "Oh… Rin." The pearls of the necklace had rubbed her neck raw. There were already bruises forming from where I dropped her on the rocks, and there were eight heavily bleeding punctures from where my claws entered her skin. I gently lapped up the blood, trying to clean the wounds. "Let's get you back to Kagome, before it gets any later."

I lightly placed her on her feet. She turned to argue, but upon seeing my expression changed her mind. I helped her dress and I dressed quickly. I picked her up and ran her back to the village. I quietly entered their hut to see everyone asleep except InuYasha. "What do you want, Sesshomaru?" His face received an odd expression after he sniffed the air, "Uhh... Kagome." He woke up his mate, "This is for you to deal with." She gave him an evil glare before she saw us.

She gave us a curious look and followed us back to Rin's hut, "What's happened?"

I tenderly set Rin down on her feet, "Rin is injured and needs assistance."

Kagome's eyes widened, "What happened? I thought you were asleep ages ago!" Rin shyly shook her head. "Then what happened?" Rin blushed and turned to show Kagome her back. I helped her remove her kimono as to not agitate her wounds further and received a strange look from Kagome for it, but when she saw Rin's back she gasped, "Oh my goodness! Rin! What did you do?"

"It was my doing." I said before Rin could speak, "I'm afraid I dropped her on the rocks and then… placed my claws in her back… Can you assist her or no?"

She glared evilly at me then asked Rin to sit down, which she could not do without assistance. "Now I hate to ask because I don't really want to know but…" she paused for a moment to gather her composure, "Did you two have sex?" I simply turned my head away and Rin nodded slightly. Kagome sighed, "Well I had already made a cream to help you with the pain, Rin. I was not going to give it to you until after your wedding when I _figured_ you were going to need it, but I guess you need it now." She got up and went to her hut to get it. While she was gone, I helped Rin out of her outfit and was trying to make her comfortable on her futon when Kagome returned. "Here" She handed Rin a bottle filled with white goo. "Rub this… umm, where it hurts." She said, blushing slightly, "Let me finish helping your back, then I suggest you get some sleep. Sleep will help more than anything." Rin nodded as Kagome finished with her back and then left.

"Sesshomaru," Rin whispered as I was getting up to leave. "Will you help me?" She shook the bottle with the white goo at me.

I felt myself go slightly pink, "Are you sure?" She nodded and turned towards me, opening her legs wide so I could see… Unfortunately, most of what I saw was a bloody mess. "Hold on." I said as I grabbed a wet cloth, "Here." I gently removed the blood and she squirmed beneath my touch, "Stop moving Rin." She froze and stayed as still as she could while I applied the cream. "There. Is that better?" She nodded and went to lie on her side to sleep.

I got up to leave once more and she whispered, "Don't go…" I stopped and turned around. Lying there underneath a blanket was a woman who I had hurt, who was battered and bruised because of me, and yet she did not want me to leave. She still loved me despite all that I had done. I came back a gently laid down beside her, careful not to touch her back and she used my mokomoko as a pillow…

"You are a strange human, Rin…and I would not change a thing about you."

**Theo**


	8. Cause Its Oh So Happy

**Moving right along…**

**In case you missed it somehow last chapter, officially rated M and completely SessXRin from the last chapter on. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, InuYenega, and Kohomaru**

"Are you ready?" InuYasha called from ground. I hopped off of his hut and gestured for him to lead the way. I could never say just how… anxious I was at this moment. I straightened my mokomoko for what must have been the millionth time that day. InuYasha led Jaken and I to a clearing in the woods and there she was. Rin. She was beautifully dressed in red and white to match me. Her face was covered with a thick veil as was proper. I placed myself across from her and took her hands in my own.

Kagome cleared her throat and began, "Demons and humans. We have gathered to see the binding of Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, to Rin. Who has come to represent Sesshomaru?"

"I, InuYasha, half-brother to Sesshomaru, shall represent him in the case of our Father's death." I remember having a big fight with him about this. As my only living male relative, it was only right that he represent our family, but he was against it. It was only Kagome speaking to him that finally got him to agree. I went over with him what to say a thousand times. I swore that if he messed it up, I was going to kill him.

Kagome nodded, "Who has come to represent Rin?"

"I, Kaede, elder of our village, shall present this child in the case of her mother's death." Kaede did not even look up. She seemed extremely displeased.

Kagome nodded yet again, "Now. InuYasha, what is Sesshomaru to offer Rin and her family in this binding?"

"Umm…" It took him a moment and I almost killed him on the spot, but he blurted out, "Oh yeah! He offers the whole of his lands and his titles as a sacrifice for Rin's hand." A gasp went up for that, but InuYasha plowed on, "He promises to provide her with food and protection as long as he breathes and to happily provide whatever village they live in with that same protection."

Jaken stupidly butted in, "Lord Sesshomaru, no! You cannot give up your title for a lowly human!" I kicked him hard enough for him to go flying back to the village and I dared, with my eyes, for anyone else to object…

But the only other objections I heard was from my sweet Rin, "Sesshomaru no…"

She pulled her hands away and started to back away, but I pulled her into me, "It is already done, Rin, and cannot be changed." I held her face in my hands, "Please do not crush me for something as silly as a title. You are all that matters."

She sniffled and nodded, then took my hands in hers and nodded for Kagome to continue.

Kagome smiled sadly at me, "Okay." She turned to Kaede, "Kaede, what is Rin to offer Sesshomaru and his family in this binding?"

Kaede turned and looked directly at me, "She offers ye her love and as many children as her body can carry. She offers ye all she has."

I smiled as Kagome continued, "Good now. Who has provide the cup?"

InuYin placed an old cup into my hand, "I, InuYin, half-sister to Sesshomaru, provide you with the cup. This cup has married several generations of Dog Demon Lords and we hope shall marry many more."

"Good." Kagome sustained, pouring some wine into the cup, "Now you both must drink of the cup, binding your bodies." She placed the cup in my hands, putting Rin's hands over mine. I knelt slightly so we could reach my lips without removing Rin's hands and then Rin drank from the golden cup. "Now the red ribbon to bind your souls." She placed the red ribbon over our wrists, "With the tying of this ribbon, I deem you wed!" Everyone cheered as the knot was tied. I had never felt so happy. I wished I could kiss Rin, but tradition dictated I not see her face until tonight. Kagome untied us from the cup then retied our hands, my left to her right. I picked Rin up as best I could with our hands tied and the celebration moved to the village. Rin and I sat in chairs, holding hands all night while the village celebrated. Several people came up to congratulate Rin, but very few even looked at me. It was nearly midnight when Kagome came to separate us so Rin could be made ready for our wedding night.

InuYasha came over and congratulated me, "About time, Sesshomaru! Excited?" He gave me a sly look and I decided not to dignify his question with an answer. He simply shrugged and handed me a sleeping robe, which I changed into in the privacy of the river and handed InuYin my clothes so she could place them in Rin's hut.

Finally, after what seemed like an unnecessarily long time, Kagome and InuYin left Rin's hut. I quietly went in. Rin was in just a simple white sleeping robe, but she was beautiful. Her hair looked as though it had been combed for hours and she had just the slightest bit of rouge on her lips. She was stunning, lying there, staring at me. "Well?" She whispered.

I slowly walked over and laid down on top of her, "We do not have to, you know. After what happened last time…"

She placed a tender kiss on my lips, "My Lord… Please make love to me." She started unwrapping my robe and removing it from my body, but before she got too far, I kissed her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck. I continued down her shoulder as I slowly removed her robes. I stopped when I reached the tender flesh of her chest. I gently teased her nipples with my tongue and fingertips and she moaned lightly at the touch. I slowly continued my path down, my fingertip not stopping its slow circular motions. I stopped everything right as I got to her hips. I looked deep into her eyes, trying to get her to understand without words. She kissed me, slowly gently. Then she moved down my jaw to my neck. I shivered under her bare, gentle touches. She continued down my chest, removing my robes as she went. When she finally reached me, I was fully elongated aching to get inside her. I was expecting her to stop at my hips as I had done to her, but she surprised me.

She gently licked my tip, causing me to groan. "Rin." I pushed her back onto the futon. "No. The risk of your injury is greater that way." She looked disappointed, but nodded. I kissed her earlobe in apology. She ran her hands over my chest and started to spread her legs. I placed my hands on her peaking chest and gently kneaded. She gasped at the contact and placed her lags around my waist. I kissed her cheek and whispered, "I-I'm not… not sure I can control myself Rin…" I looked deep into her beautiful eyes, "I do not want to hurt you again."

She smiled sadly, "Sesshomaru." She kissed me passionately, "You can." She placed her hand on my waist, slowly guiding me inside of her. It was torture. I felt my breath quickening with each inch I slid inside her. I felt the beast just beneath the surface and I fought against him… which only seemed to make him stronger.

I froze, "Rin… I-I can't…" She kissed me and began to slowly rock her hips, sliding me in and out of her. The beast surfaced and rammed her against the wall. I forced myself deeper into her. I started going faster, as if in competition with my heart. Rin held my face to her neck and I bit her. She gasped and groaned and released around me. I felt the beast trying to place my claws into her back, but I managed to hit the wall instead. I kept going faster and deeper. My need was great. I felt as though I was to explode.

Then Rin cried out for me, "Sesshomaru!" That was enough to send me over the edge. My release was powerful and made me shudder and fall to my knees. I almost dropped Rin. She kissed my sweaty head and whispered sweet nothings in my ear while I sat, regaining my strength. After a moment, she whispered in my ear, "Do you want to go again?" I looked into her eyes and saw a mischievous light that I did not know existed in my Rin.

I grinned, "As you wish, but we are going to do things differently." She looked at me curious and excited, nodding. I turned her over without removing myself, making us both groan. "Keep your butt up in the air." She did as I said and I leaned over, placing my head between her shoulder blades and digging my claws into the ground at her sides. My silver hair mingled with her black hair and our sweat mixed to create an intoxicating smell. I started thrusting my hips and we both groaned in ecstasy. Her excitement grew and was released so fast, I was almost concerned. But she begged me not to stop. When the beast came, he had nothing to bite and no claws with which to scratch. We just simply went faster and harder. Her cries of ecstasy forcing me closer and closer to my own release. I felt myself going faster and losing control.

I finally released and we both slumped to the floor, exhausted. "Sesshomaru…" She whispered breathlessly, "That was wonderful." I just smiled. She twisted our hair together around her finger. "I love you, Sesshomaru."

I kissed her ear and whispered back, "I love you too." Neither of us could move, so we just slept in that position. And a most wonderful sleep it was.

"Sesshomaru!" A shout from InuYasha was the first thing I heard the next morning. "Sess-" I managed to open my eyes, to see the stupid runt standing in the door. I evilly glared at him. How dare he come in when he knew that last night was my wedding night! He seemed frozen for he could not look away. I got up and punched him in the face, sending him flying out into the courtyard. I grimaced as my aching muscles cracked from the movement.

"Hmm… What's going on?" Rin asked groggily, not awake yet.

I grabbed my robe and started getting dressed, despite my aches. "Rin. Do not move." I went over and kissed her forehead, "Go back to sleep." She just sleepily nodded and happily returned to her slumber. I placed a blanket over Rin's sleeping form and went outside. A small crowd was gathered around InuYasha's mostly unconscious form. I shoulder my way through the crowd and gave him another good whack on the head for good measure. "Never wake me again." He just nodded.

"Hey! What was that for!" Kagome yelled as she came over from a food merchant.

I coldly explained, "The half-breed came into Rin's hut. We were not awake yet."

Kagome blushed deeply, "Oh. I'm awfully sorry. He's so thick sometimes." I nodded. "What he was probably going to tell you was that he, the twins, and I are going to visit my family and we might be gone a couple of days."

I simply nodded and turned away, "Please make sure someone tells Rin when she awakens that I am also gone on business, but should be back tomorrow."

Kagome gasped slightly, "But surely, you'll want to stay to tell her yourself? Or put this business off until next week! You just got married and-"

I interrupted her, "That is why I must go. I cannot have demons coming here, seeking me out, and posing a greater risk to Rin. I must go and officially turn my titles over to another and it must be done today." I looked at her very seriously, "I wish you were not leaving today, for I would feel better if InuYasha was here to watch over her, but it cannot be helped. Please inform InuYin of this." I turned away again, "Now I must go. I shall return shortly." I took off and I flew as fast as I could. The sooner I returned to Rin. The happier I would be.

**He's so sweet… 3**

**Theo**


	9. I Felt A Little Fear Upon My Back

**Once again, just to be sure. Officially rated M and SessXRin from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, InuYenega, and Kohomaru**

I was finally returning after a long twenty-four hours away from my sweet Rin. I turned my titles and land over to my cousin, Takema and his wife Ai, who if he would have come, would have represented our family at my wedding instead of InuYasha. Takema was my dearest friend growing up so I knew I could trust him with the Western lands. I arrived at Rin's hut. "Rin." I went inside to find it empty. "Hmm." When I exited again, I saw InuYenega running through the village carrying a large pile of herbs. "InuYenega." I called, "Where is Rin?"

He looked sad and a bit afraid and I felt a knot grow in my stomach at his expression, "Oh, Father. They came so quickly and attacked without warning. InuYin and Miroku were serious injured and they took Rin…"

I felt my heart stop, "Who? Who took Rin?" After a moment, I added, "And is InuYin okay?"

He nodded sadly, "Yes they'll both be fine." I could not look at me while he said, "And the ones who took your mate were Hotaka and Kasumi… My Mother and her mate…"

I managed to follow their scent to Kasumi's home, near the Western palace. I did not bother knocking as I entered. "Kasumi. Where is she?" She looked up from the intense discussion she was having with Hotaka.

She glared at me then smiled evilly, "I have no idea what you are talking about Sesshomaru. How is the pup?"

I growled, "Do not try and fool me Kasumi, her smell is all over your home."

She glanced up, the perverse glee lighting up her eyes. "I asked you a question, Sesshomaru. It would be polite of you to answer."

I ran to her, lifting her up by her throat, and holding Hotaka down with my foot, "I shall not repeat myself again."

She growled and I tightened my grip on her throat, "Fine." She spat, "I sold her to the Western Palace." The malevolent glee returned to her eyes, "I told them that she was the reason that their precious Lord abandoned them."

I dropped her and whispered as I left, "InuYenega is better now that you are out of his life."

_Arriving at the Western Palace:_

I stormed in, not waiting for them to announce me and instantly went searching for her scent. I managed to catch a whiff as I was running down the living area of the Palace. I followed her scent to my old rooms. I broke down the door and there was my precious Rin, chained to my old bed, beaten and bleeding. I ran over and gently placed my hand on her cheek, "Where did you get these bruises?" She looked up at me and smiled, much as she did when she was just a child, "Why do you always smile when I ask you that?"

"Because," she said as I unchained her, "It means that you care."

I was about to pick her up when Takema cleared his throat at the door, "Excuse me, Sess. I do believe that you are trying to steal my toy."

I turned to him, deadly serious, "Takema. No. Rin is not some human you can enjoy-"

"Excuse me…" He interrupted, "But a dog demon does not say no to his Alpha!" He flicked his lightening whip at me, which Rin and I barely dodged.

"Takema…" I looked deep into my old friend's eyes and saw something dark, "What has happened? I understand your anger at me, but leave Rin out of it."

He seemed amused by comments, "Sesshomaru… you do not understand… I am not angry with you… but with the bitch who has rotten your brain…"

He whipped at us again, but I leaped out the window with Rin held tightly in my arms. I flew as fast as I could away from the palace with Takema close on our heels, but I have always been faster than him. "Sesshomaru?" Rin whispered to me after a while, "Why did you not fight him?"

I looked deep into her eyes, "Because he would have used you against me. He would have attacked you instead of me." I looked forward, trying to focus on getting us as far east as possible, "Do not worry… I will make sure you are safe."

She nodded, but still seemed unhappy. I held her close to me and she fell asleep after awhile. I wondered what she was thinking.

_A couple of weeks later:_

We were still safe, but Rin had not really looked at me since this all happened. I decided to just let it be and let her come to me when she was ready. For the moment, we were waiting for InuYasha to return so he could protect her while I dealt with Takema… but what then? She was still in danger. She would always be in danger as my mate… I wish I had considered just the amount of danger. I had thought that she would be safe if demons did not think of me as a threat, but I cannot leave her without running the risk of someone coming to attack her. I was… afraid. A strange emotion that did not sit well with me. I thought that there was surely some way to keep her safe…

"Sesshomaru…" I jumped to my feet. This is the first Rin has spoken to me since that day.

I knelt next to the place where she had been sleeping, "Yes?"

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes… "I'm afraid... I-"

I picked her up and held her tight, "I know, my love… As am I."

"Sesshomaru." She whispered in my ear, "You're going to protect me, right?"

I held her out so I could look deep into her eyes, "Of course… I would die, to protect you."

She sniffled and chuckled slightly, "Though that would be kind of counterproductive."

I chuckled back, "Yes… I suppose it would."

She smiled sadly, "You didn't let finish a moment ago…" I nuzzled her cheek, allowing her to continue. "I'm late."

I paused a moment, considering her words. "I do not believe I understand, Rin…"

She kissed me. Something that I had missed dearly, "I… I think I'm pregnant, Sesshomaru." I froze. It was like my mind turned to mud. I could not believe what I was hearing. That could not be possible… and if it was, how was I going to protect both of them? "Sesshomaru…?" She looked as though she was about to cry. She must have misread my panic.

I kissed her, "Oh Rin. Do not misunderstand. I want to have pups with you, but things are still so dangerous… now is just not the best time. I will love them as every dog loves his pups… no more than, but I wish things were safe for them here." She laid her head on my shoulder, nodding her agreement. "I will make things safe for you. I promise."

**Sigh… I wonder how Sesshomaru will make things safe for Rin? *Evil smile* You will just have to wait and see!**

**Theo**


	10. Don't Look Back Just Keep On Walking

**And… We're back!**

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, InuYenega, and Kohomaru**

_2 months later:_

I would begin to think Rin and I were safe for a moment when Takema's soldiers would catch up with us and we would have to move again. Ah-Uh and Jaken joined us at one point after we passed over the village. Now Rin did not have to ride in my arms everywhere, though she often did anyways. Rin began requesting more stops to eat and rest as the weeks went on and as our pup started growing inside her. I always worried at the stops that one would give our pursuers a chance to catch up, which I did not want to risk with Rin being with child. Finally though, InuYasha and Kagome returned. I knew everyone would be questioning them about their long trip, but I felt Rin's safety had to come first. We landed just outside their hut and I immediately went inside, "InuYasha. We must speak."

"Wait, hold on! Let Kagome tell you her wonderful idea." He helped his mate to her feet and tried to keep the now crawling twins in check.

Kagome turned to me and said, "I have an idea for a village called Haven." She began, "There is this great clearing not too far from here that connects to the river and has fertile soil. I was thinking of starting a… neutral ground for demons and humans to live in peace." She looked away, "I noticed that the villagers were not overtly excited upon our return and InuYasha and InuYin have been hearing the murmurs and grumbling about the increase of the demon population in the village, so maybe we can just go live somewhere else."

"Hmm." That actually does sound wonderful. That will also help keep my future pup safe… "Yes, that is a good idea, but one to be put off for the moment." I gestured them to follow me and went over to my dear Rin, I helped her down off of Ah-Uh and she made some comment about needing to eat again. "Kagome, InuYasha. Rin and I have been pursued by members of my old pack. I have not fought them for fear of Rin coming to harm, so I must ask that you watch over her and travel with her away from them, while I take these enemies on." I looked primarily at InuYasha, knowing that this was not something he would want to do. "InuYasha." He turned and looked at me, "Please?"

Everyone gasped at this one little word that no one thought would ever come out of my mouth, but I was desperate. Rin needed to be kept safe. He looked at me, hard and fast, before saying, "Fine."

I nodded my thanks and said, "Take Jaken and Ah-Uh with you. They may not look like much, but they can be strong fighters when the need arises."

Jaken started complaining, but I ignored him. I turned and was about to take off when I heard sweet Rin whisper, "Sesshomaru." I turned back towards her and she ran to me. I held her tight in my arms, relaying all of my love without words, and she whispered, "Be safe. We need you." I kissed her forehead and left. Taking off back north from whence we just came, hoping to run into those who wished my Rin harm.

_A couple of hours later:_

I had been traveling, keeping to the path we took, and keeping an eye out for the demons in pursuit when I finally came upon them. I stopped, allowing them to come to me. As they approached, they did not slow or even acknowledge my existence. They continued and would have passed me by if I had not stopped them with my whip. "Lord Sesshomaru." The one on the far left side said, "We do not wish to hurt you. Our orders are to kill the human, but to leave you unharmed."

I chuckled near silently, "Your orders cannot be fulfilled. Rin's soul and mine are connected. You kill one, you kill us both." The ones on the left and the right both turned towards Takeshi in the middle. One of my own generals and my mentor growing up. They did not know what to make of my words and turned to their superior for answers.

"He's lying." Takeshi answered their stares, "Sesshomaru would never align himself so thoroughly with a human, no matter how beautiful she is."

They made to continue by but I slashed Takeshi's cheek open with my whip, "What exactly is your master's interest in my human? Why does it matter if she catches my fancy or not?"

Takeshi growled and wiped the blood off his cheek, "He believes that if we kill the human, you shall return to your senses and return to the pack. That you shall rejoin us… I think he is foolish and that this is pointless."

"Lord Takeshi!" One of his soldiers responded, but he stopped their thought with a flick of his hand.

"The Lord Sesshomaru always valued me for my honesty, so I shall give it to him now. If Lord Sesshomaru wants to waste his life living with filth and ruining his family name, I say let him. It's none of our damned business. I don't give a fire-rat's ass what you like to stick your dick into as long as it's not me. All this 'important mission' is going to do is cause a war between you and Takema and I wish he would keep me and the rest of the pack out of it… Luckily not one else is following you other than us. I tried to tell him that it would take more than us three to bring you down. But he does not give a shit about what I have to say. Unlike you." He looked at me, a slight mischievous light in his eye. "So Sesshomaru, where is this human of yours?"

I smiled, knowing his look, and pointed back the way they came, "She's that way." The soldiers were shocked when Takeshi nodded and turned around; heading back the direction they came. They started to argue but he shut them both up.

"Hey Sesshomaru." He called back to me, "Let me know if it's a boy or a girl, will ya?"

I simply chuckled as they flew away. I knew Takeshi, though a little too mouthy for my normal tastes, was a good friend, and certainly did not like being bossed around. After I could no longer see them, I went straight down and ran through the trees so it would be harder to follow me and my scent would be more covered should they return anytime soon. I ran back to the village, where luckily, though irritatingly, they had not left yet, though it had been half a day. "InuYasha." He ran over upon hearing my voice. I gave him a good whack on the head.

"OW!" He cried, rubbing where I had hit him, "What was that for?!"

"Not leaving when I said." I simply walked past my brother in search of my Rin. I found her locked up in Kagome's hut, watching the twins while being guarded by InuYin and Kaede.

She ran over to pick up the young girl as I walked in, "Momoko! Stay away from there!" She turned, the young girl in her arms, "Oh… Sesshomaru! You have already returned! I was afraid it would be many weeks before we were reunited." She came over and hugged me and I had to try and not suffocate the young girl in my mokomoko.

"Rin." I took her in my arms, and took a deep breath of her scent. "It is not a permanent safety, but I believe you shall be safe for awhile."

She looked up and stared lovingly deep into my eyes, "Sesshomaru… I have an odd question."

I smiled at her, "Anything."

She smiled back and asked, "Do you know how to make a barrier? One to keep people out?"

I cocked my head, "Yes that is an odd question… I have minor skill in it, but it was not something I spent a great deal on. Why?"

"Well," she started, picking up the young boy as well and sitting on the futon, "Kagome told me about her idea. Her demon and human village, and I was wondering how we would protect it from humans and demons who did not like the idea of the village and it made me think of the barriers Naraku occasionally used to block InuYasha and Kagome out and I was thinking… what if we could do that for the village? Create a barrier that kept everyone out except for a select few." She turned to me, excitement lighting up her eyes. "Do you think maybe you could do it?"

I sighed, marveled by her brilliance and yet dismayed by the amount of power her suggestion would take, "Rin that is a brilliant idea, but I am not sure I could accomplish it. Maybe with a couple hundred years practicing, but not anytime soon."

She sighed, disappointed, and then smiled, "Well I guess you better get started then!"

**Yay! He found a way to keep her safe… but enacting that plan will be a little difficult…**

**Theo**


	11. No, No, No, No-no-no

**Unfortunately my friends, we are reaching the end of our tale. Only a couple of chapters left til I must say good bye… but do not fret! The story will continue on in its sequel that has yet to be named! Our friends shall return!**

**Disclaimer: I only own InuYin, InuYenega, and Kohomaru… but also Momoko and Ryuuhiko!**

_5 months later:_

I was practicing making a barrier the size of our house when my heavily pregnant Rin came over, "How is it going?"

I sighed, "Not as well as I would like it." She kissed my cheek and went to visit Kagome, Momoko, and Ryuuhiko. The twins were now toddling and starting to speak. Rin was easy from them to say, but unfortunately they have started to call me Sessy… not something that made me happy. Miroku came over to see if adding his power helped, but not enough to protect our growing village. Haven essentially shot up over night. Demons, humans, and half-demons from all over had heard of us and came to join us. A surprising number were happy to live as just farmers and friends, though we did manage to get a few warriors, which was very helpful considering the common attacks by humans and demons alike. So far, no one had been seriously injured but we had several close calls. I found myself constantly worrying, not just about my family, but also about the whole of Haven. Though I would never admit it to anyone other than Rin, I had come to enjoy this simple life and wanted Kagome's village to succeed.

Suddenly, Kagome called me over, "Sesshomaru! You want to get in here."

I ran over to see what was the matter, but smelled it the moment I approached the door, Rin was about to give birth. I rushed inside and took her hand, she was already sweating with exertion and she grimaced in pain. I growled and wiped the sweat off her forehead. "It'll be alright, Rin." I kissed her forehead, "I love you."

She smiled, and then grunted in pain again. InuYasha stuck his head through the door, "Sesshomaru, we need you!"

I growled at him, but Rin grabbed my shoulder, "Go. I'll be fine. We'll still be here when you get back." She smiled and feebly pushed me towards the door.

I kissed her forehead again, "I'll be back before you know it." And we shared smiles before I headed out the door. I growled when I exited. What could be so damn important… but then I smelled Takeshi's scent on the wind. I hurried over to where a large crowd of our warriors were preparing to fight him off, but he was not attacking, "Takeshi!" I cried over the crowd.

He saw me through the warriors, "Lord Sesshomaru!" He flew over the crowd and towards me, "How are you?"

I nodded, "Fine, but what are you doing here? Should you not be at the palace, being Takema's lap dog?"

He growled and lightly punched my shoulder, "The soldiers ratted me out when we finally returned. I was banished from the grounds and thoroughly threatened with death. I decided, 'why not go see the old mangy mutt since we are both permanently banished from our lands and catch up on old times.'" He chuckled slightly at his own joke, "Went through hell and back trying to find you. Damn, Lord Sesshomaru you certainly know how to hide yourself well. How is the old bitch by the way? Has she had her pups yet?" The color drained from my face at Rin's mentioning and I instantly started running back to Kagome's hut where the village women were crowded around.

I tried to push my way through, but Kagome shouted, "No Sesshomaru! There are complications and you will just get in the way!" I was pushed back onto the street with Takeshi. I felt panic bubbling beneath the surface of my cold… well coldish exterior.

Takeshi placed his hand on my shoulder, "Seems I've come just in time. Do not fret, I remember Izayoi having complications too and having to comfort your father through this same thing. She'll be fine, I'm sure." I simply sat down, right where I was, and stared at the door. Willing Rin to come out of it safely. I certainly do not hope things end up like they did with my Father, he died protecting his mate and pups from a demon and their home burnt down, nearly killing InuYin. Now would be a really bad time for demons to attack, while I am so distracted. I sat there for hours, just staring at the door waiting. Takeshi left to find himself a drink, but I could not move. I sat there until long after the sun had set and many of the women left. I sat until long after the village had gone to sleep. I sat until a heard a cry… not of pain, but the first sound a baby makes as it enters the world. I ran in there without thinking, without control. When I entered, at first I was afraid because there was so much blood, but Rin lifted her head and asked for our pup.

I walked over to her side to see her gently holding our son, "It's a boy, Sesshomaru. We have a son." She looked into my eyes and I kissed her sweaty lips gently. She smiled at me, "What are we going to name him?" I looked a good long time at our son. He looked quite a bit like InuYasha with his silver hair and amber eyes… but he had his mother's smile even then. I whispered to her what I thought the perfect name was and why. She smiled and nodded.

I took our pup in my arms and left Kagome to help clean up and take care of Rin. I took him outside to meet his family. He was already stretching and trying to see everyone: InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, Momoko, Ryuuhiko, InuYin, Kohomaru, InuYenega, and last but not least, Takeshi. "Well, he looks like a fine pup Sesshomaru. He's going to grow up to be very powerful, like his father, I can feel it." He turned and looked directly at me, "So what did you name the squirt?"

I smiled at my old mentor and my Father's dearest friend and I said in the strong voice of a proud new father, "Takeshi."

**Only two chapters left! I'm so sad!**

**Theo**


End file.
